Naruto: A Twisted Goal
by Uzumakilover1
Summary: After the end of the War against akatsuki and sasukes death Naruto turns down a path that seems more familiar to a certain snake then to himself.


In all the old stories the hero would swoop in at the last-minute and save everyone by defeating the villain, usually quite handily at that. But as he fell to his knees, watching Madara impale his best friend, Uchiha Sasuke, through the neck with the man's own sword he couldn't help but realize that was not true. It was complete and utter bullshit. As the rage from seeing the assured death of his best friend set in he looked around through tear flooded eyes. His eyes landed upon the massive blade of some dead Kumo. Eyes bleeding red as the power of the Kyuubi began to rush through him he grabbed the sword and hurled it at Madara's back. Disappearing from his spot he reappeared mid-flight above the spinning blade and grabbed its handle as he spun into a slash at Madara's side

Madara's eyes widened as he turned and looked down at the blade that had been swung forward into his side by a chakra arm just before his susanoo had fully formed. Coughing up blood he chuckled and fell backwards. "To think that I would be defeated by a child and the beast that I once controlled as a mere pet. And in such a way. I suppose miracles happen for fools sometimes." Letting out one last rasping laugh as Naruto approached him and Sasuke he closed his eyes and died.

Walking stiffly to Sasuke's corpse Naruto pulled the man he thought of as a brother close to him. His mind shut down and he sobbed into the corpses shoulder. Calming himself, Naruto pulled a sealing scroll from his kit. Wiping his face on his sleeve he sealed first Madara's and then Sasuke's corpses into the scroll. Standing up slowly he grabbed Sasuke's sword in one hand and Madara's Gunbai in the other as he began to walk towards the large gathering of emotions he felt. Walking behind the massive boulder that the army of mostly injured shinobi cowered behind he heard his name as he staggered emotionlessly into view. From the crowd of people broke free of the group and almost tackled him in a hug. Looking down he blankly recognized the shock of pink hair on top of the head that was buried in his chest. Numbly wrapping his arms around the girl and rubbed her back. Pulling herself away from his chest she looked up at his face and asked him, "Is…is it finally over?" When he blankly nodded her face grew hopeful for a second. "Where is Sasuke, we can finally be a team again." As his seemingly lifeless eyes stared down at her a feeling of dread filled her heart. "Well, where is he?" She asked again with a weak smile. When his face didn't change and he didn't respond except to hold up Sasuke's blade for her to see she flinched back as if struck. Plastering a visibly fake smile on her face she faked a laugh as she looked around. "Very funny Naruto, Sasuke you can come out now the jokes over." Sakura called out. Naruto's only response was to abruptly slam the blade into the ground next to her foot where he left the quivering hilt. Taking a step back in shock her jaw dropped in shock. "Sasuke is dead Saukra, all but beheaded with his own sword by Madara." Naruto said gruffly. Eyes tearing up at Naruto's words Sakura pressed her face back into his chest, this time sobbing at the loss of their friend. Naruto patted her back once then pulled away. Grasping Sasuke's sword once again he continued on through the huddled masses and made his way to the infirmary where the injured kages lay. Coming to a stop in the center of the five leaders he simply uttered three words and then collapsed into unconsciousness. "It Is over."

Panicking as the boy fell backwards to come to a rest laying on the dirt floor of the tent Tsunade screamed for one of the functioning medics to get him to a bed and to secure his belongings. As two male medics lugged Naruto over to a free bed she had one of the female nurses attending her to help her up so she could go check on the boy. As she finally came to a stop standing over him she turned to the doctor working on him and asked him of the young mans status. Turning to her the doctor said that he couldn't be one hundred percent sure but he thought that he was simply exhausted from the battle but that he couldn't be sure until he did a thorough check for poisons or internal damage and had a yamanaka clan member check his mental health. Nodding Tsunade told the man to keep her informed of everything pertaining to the man in the bed. Making her way back to her cot she laid down and tried to sleep and regain the chakra she lost in the battle so that she could check Naruto out for herself.

Two weeks later as the remainder of the army of shinobi and samurai shook hands with their counterparts from across the lands and reorganized themselves into groups from their original village the Kage of each village, Tsunade, A, Mai, and Onoki and the leader of the samurai, Mifune, stood gathered as they shook hands and said their goodbyes. As they turned to leave A quickly asked Tsunade. "Tsunade how is the brat? I heard he has yet to awaken." Turning to him Tsunade's face turned down slightly as she said, "It is true he has yet to awaken and I have yet to find a cause." Nodding at her the Raikage frowned once before his face cleared and he spoke. "Let me know when the runt wakes up as Bee will want to know when he does." Chuckling he continues, "He he, Maybe I will even allow Bee that vacation he has wanted to visit the runt." Nodding Tsunade turned around and continued to walk to the head of her troops as did the other Kage and proceeded to head back to the hidden leaf village.


End file.
